We Made a Wish and It Came True: Deleted Scenes
by Risika Kiisu Seto
Summary: Just a buncha one-shots about Kailyn, Sylvia, and their friends. I woulda put them in the story, but I either forgot, wasn't thinkin about it, or felt it woulda taken away from the mood. So... enjoy? and Review, please! I own Nothing but my OCs!


**Title:** _We Made a Wish and It Came True: Deleted Scenes  
><em>**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII**  
>Authoress:<strong> Risika Kiisu Seto  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Selphie and her various schemes, Chi and her various schemes, insanity, Angst? …Well, a whole range of emotions. Depends on the scene…  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A bunch of side stories that go along with my main story that, for one reason or another, didn't get put in the original story.

**Ok, I got the idea to do this little thing from ****KitKatt0430 and Emcey_Squared. They are doing a similar set of ficlets for their story "Second Chances." A good story, if you don't mind Seifer x Squall. I happened upon it purely by chance, and LOVE that fic. n.n**

**ANYway… this is gonna be a bunch of side stories from my story "We Made A Wish And It Came True". These are either ideas that came to me after I'd written and posted the chapter that the scene would've been in, or it just didn't seem like the best idea to put in the chapter, but I still wanted to write it.**

**Please keep in mind these won't be in order. I'm not the best with organization, and I've only just started writing these scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Final Fantasy VIII and any characters, spells, locations, items, weapons, magazines… (wait…those last two would be included in 'items', wouldn't they? …) etc. Those belong to Square, not me. I also don't own anything I may mention that has been copywrited. I only own Sylvia and Kailyn Marriba, and any original characters…**

**'Sides, I haven't any money to spend on suing people. If you wanna sue me, you ain't gettin anything outta it.**

* * *

><p>Deleted Scene: Selphie Trying to Get Squall to Join the Garden Festival Committee<p>

**Kailyn**

Ok, so you know how Selphie is always eager to help put together festivals, correct? As soon as we got to Garden and unpacked, Selphie signed up for the Festival Committee. Go figure. What she didn't realize was there wasn't anyone else on the Committee. The only person had just been kicked out of Garden, so Selphie roped me into joining. Now she's out and about trying to get others to join as well. I feel sorry for those poor SeeDs and Cadets…

I'm passing the Quad when I see a guy with coffee brown hair and a black leather jacket go in. I follow, curious to see who it was. I mean, I only remember one person wearing leather in Balamb Garden, so… yeah.

As soon as he gets to the first tier of steps, he's blind-sided by Selphie. Oh, dear Hyne.

"S'cuse me, do you play an instrument?" She asked. The man ignored her, continuing toward the rest area.

"C'mon, don't ignore me," she whined, running around him. The man just continued walking.

"Heeey, I know you! I ran into you by the classroom, right?" She peered at his face, before her face lit up.

"I'm on the executive committee for the Garden Festival. If you're interested, come by and check out the stage." Selphie continued to pester the poor guy, who remained silent.

"It's my dream to form my own band. Of course, I'll need four people… wanna join?" the petite brunette asked hopefully. The man just ignored her. Selphie opened her mouth to continue pestering him, but I beat her to the punch.

"C'mon, Selphie. We've only been here a day, and you're already annoying everyone," I said. Selphie looked up, before she grinned and glomped me. I could see the face of the man, who had turned to see who had gotten the hyper demon's attention. Stormy blue-grey eyes gazed at me, framed by brown locks of hair with a hint of auburn. Yup, that'll be Squall Leonhart. I remembered!

"Kailyn! How'd you get up without Alex and I pounding at your door?" she asked.

"Easy. I set my alarm," I replied.

"Oh," Selphie replied, sticking her tongue out. "Fine. Hey, did you hear we have a mission?"

"Selphie, you were yelling it at anyone who passed in the halls," I sighed.

"Oh, yeah… Hm…I wonder what we'll have to do?" she pondered that for a bit before shrugging. "Eh, whatever. Hey, let's go get ready, then get to the front gates before everyone else!"

I squeaked a bit as Selphie pulled me behind her before I was able to gain my footing and tug my hand out of her grasp. I followed behind her, resigned to my doom. I just hope Seifer listens to what I told him yesterday. From what he told me this morning, the blond gunblader is really important to Sylvia, and I don't want her hurt like I have been. And fighting Seifer will definitely hurt her. But, I know from the…what is it now? A game? Virtual parallel world? I haven't a clue… well, from my home world, I know how stubborn Seifer can be. It'll be a miracle if he listens…

I tugged myself out of my thoughts with a sigh, listening to Selphie's ramblings as we headed to our dorms. If anything, it'll be interesting to see what I can change and what isn't able to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, wha'd'ya think? I've had this in my head for a while, and wanted to share it with everyone. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**This takes place either just before Squall went to the Fire Cavern or just before the SeeD exam (after Squall went to the Fire Cavern). I can't remember where it took place… But that actually happened in the game. Honest. Don't believe me? Check it out yourself. Go to the Quad before meeting Quisty for the Prequalification Test (or just after the Fire Cavern…can't remember…). Selphie pesters Squall about joining the Festival committee.**

…**Selphie is a force of nature… *shudder* I don't care to be stuck with her. She's the cheeriest of the group, but all of that happy-go-luckiness is bound to hide a mountain of angst… and she just scares me sometimes. …Then again…I scare myself sometimes… Eh, whatever.**

**Review?**


End file.
